


Marriage

by amekan



Category: All Grown Up!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amekan/pseuds/amekan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts of someone in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are about 15-16 years old
> 
> And it's slash, don't like, don't read. Anyone that flames because of that, is considered stupid and a very bad person for reading it if your just going to give a terribly horrible review.
> 
> Also I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. If you find any glaringly obvious ones please let me know.

I remember. I also know that no one else remembers back that far. We must have been about 1-1.5 years old, but I remember. Tommy and Chucky had come back all dressed up and sporting tales of a redheaded woman in a white dress and cake. A huge cake. And marriage. "My mommy said that marriage is when you spend the rest of your life with the person you love most." Tommy tried to explain, "you can't be their sister or brother and you have to get along."

"But that leaves Lil and I out. I know! Why don't none of us get married?" I thought it was a good idea, but Tommy apparently really wanted to get married.

"I have and even better idea! Chucky can marry Lil and I'll merry you, Phil. Do you think that will work? That way we're all happy; and married." Tommy suggested. We all nodded and sealed it with an oath; I'll marry you now and forever. Cute, and naive, but effective enough to relax us into forgetting about it and going back to playing.

I know now what marriage is. It's just, I can't help but hope that Tommy will still keep our oath. I can just imagine the wedding night. He wouldn't want to be submissive, but I bet I could persuade him. I'd let him start out thinking of himself as dominant. He'd push me on my back and start unbuttoning my shirt; slowly at first, but faster as his anticipation grows. I'd unbutton his in return and then we'd work each other out of our pants and underwear. Tommy would sit on my thighs and lean down for a diss. Working his way with kisses across my face, sown my neck, and to my nipples. Sucking one into his mouth he'd finger the other, switching after a couple seconds, until their hard and even more sensitive.

Still kissing his way down, he'd lick my cock from tip to base. Tommy wouldn't know how to deep throat, but I'd be hard pressed to not just cum in his mouth anyway. After I catch my breath, I'd stop him; bringing him back up for a deep kiss. That's when I'd flip us over. I'd do exactly the same thins he did to me, only when I get to his cock I'd grab a tube of lube before I take him in my mouth.. He'd taste salty and smell like musk, but it's Tommy so I love it. As I tease his cock with my tongue I'd open the lube and squirt some over and around his opening. Pushing one finger in slowly, I'd let him get used to the feeling before I'd start moving in and out: stretching him.

I'd add another finger, stopping both hand and mouth 'til he's relaxed again; then continue with my mouth on him and fingers stretching him. I pay attention in health, so I know that if I feel around a little I'll find his prostate; his pleasure spot. I'd scissor my fingers and rub that spot until he'd have taken in another finger, and I'd have judged him ready to accept me.

Removing my fingers I'd position myself, replacing my mouth with my hand. Slowly I'd push into him, stopping when he winces, but he'd encourage me to continue. So I keep going until I'm fully seated in his heated, velvet passage. I know he's feeling pleasure because he'd let out a moan of ecstasy as I brush his spot with my cock. Starting in a slow rythem I'd pull out and push in, my hand in time with my thrusts on his cock. Faster and harder I go, he screams out my name as he cums, tightening his insides and making me follow after one more thrust. Burying myself inside him as deeply as I can get.

We'd share a lazy kiss as I pull out of him. Wrapping my arms around him I'd roll us to our sides to cuddle. "I love you" we'd say to each other and drift into sleep... At least that's the way I hope things turn out. 'Cause right now I'm sitting in class with an erection stretching my pants as Tommy gives a presentation on his next film. I wish he thinks of me the way I do him, but I bet hi just thinks of me as a friend and nothing else. I guess I'll have to work on that. I smile slyly and start planning my ambush.

Watch out. You're mine


End file.
